A variety of decorative adjustable table and floor lamps are known in the art yet there remains room for improvements. 
The closest art of record, U.S. Pat. No. 4,504,890 issued to Chan, describes a pocket-sized, battery-operated flashlight that resembles a lipstick. The flashlight has an exposed bulb that moves axially between a fully retracted position and a fully projected position in response to the rotation of the housing. The flashlight illuminates only when the bulb is fully projected and provides directed light in an axial direction. 
It would be desirable to have a decorative table or floor lamp which operates in a manner similar to a lipstick container yet which provides a lighting arrangement appropriate for general interior use. The present invention satisfies this and other needs. 